


Arrangements and Contracts

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, Sticky Sex, dubcon, polybond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Chapter: After the events of ‘Rebellion’, Starscream approaches Shockwave with an intriguing proposition. Second Chapter: The Decepticon high command come to a verbal-- and physical-- agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prior Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of ‘Rebellion’, Starscream approaches Shockwave with an intriguing proposition.

"Shockwave."

The mech in question turned at the call of his name. His head tilted. Only with centuries of experience could Starscream detect curiosity in his optic.

"Starscream," came the deep reply.

They stared at each other for a moment. The half-set up lab stretched between them like the silence. The machines were mostly disassembled. The large one before Shockwave had wires splintering off in various directions, electricity jolting out in small shocks. Starscream cleared his throat, stepping into the room proper, letting the door slide shut behind him.

"I, er… " He ran his claws over the surface of a table. “This is— well. First, I feel I should, apologize. Again. For what happened on Cybertron."

Shockwave’s head tilted back up, his antennae arching slightly. “As I said before, your reason was sound. There is no need to apologize."

"Of course," Starscream muttered. He walked closer, unable to bring himself to look the other mech in the eye. His plating heated as he fought with the next words tumbling out of his mouth. “There is— you know our master has been in a bad way, of late. Until tonight, that is. Knock Out says Megatron will be back to one hundred per cent by this afternoon."

"This is good news."

"Yes, it is. Uh…" Starscream hesitated again, now only a few steps away. Shockwave merely watched, intimidating in his utter stillness. The seeker’s claws danced frantically on the edge of the table. “Soundwave and I were talking— not quite— you know what I mean." His optics darted everywhere, he could not bring them to settle on Shockwave’s. “About how much things have changed. Since you were, er, presumed deactivated. I… did he…?"

"Soundwave has told me enough." Shockwave glanced away then, his shoulders clicking as he moved. “Given how the war has carried on, and what I heard about your betrayals—" Starscream gave a nervous twitter at that— “I could reason enough for myself that our prior arrangement had ended."

"Yes," Starscream muttered. “It was… decaying, when we were separated. And when it appeared that you had been… it… I will admit, nothing was the same." He cleared his throat again as the other mech stared. “But, er, like I said before, Soundwave and I spoke about it. And, seeing as how Lord Megatron will be back on his feet today, I suggested that we… try… again…?" He trailed off, wings fluttering despite himself.

There wasn’t a reply, and Starscream looked up at the other mech at last. Shockwave didn’t move an inch. So the seeker continued: “Soundwave and I are, er, up for it, but he suggested that I speak to you before making any p-plans? To talk to Megatron?" He cursed inwardly, trying to stop his trembling claws.

"I would not be opposed to the idea." Starscream jerked upright, surprise written all over his pretty face and arched wings.

"You— you wouldn’t?"

Shockwave tilted his head. “It would be beneficial, not only to us, but to the Decepticons as a whole. Having a unified front would only serve to strengthen the cause. Not to mention the personal benefits."

Starscream chuckled, again nervously. Shockwave hesitated, his fingers curling into his palm.

"However," he muttered, “it has been a long time since I have interfaced. I was isolated for a very long time on Cybertron. I do not know if…" There was an awkward silence.

"It hasn’t been easy on any one of us," Starscream paced closer, wings still shivering but his position more confident than before. “I’m sure once we get there, we’ll, ah, be able to fall back into the— the swing?" Shockwave let out a monotonic chuckle, a sound which seemed to paralyze the smaller mech for a moment. Starscream let out another nervous, dumb giggle, stepping closer again. “I’m… I’m glad, you know. I wasn’t sure if you’d… well, with what happe—" he choked on his own words as Shockwave reached out and grabbed one of his wings. It wasn’t painful or rough, like he was so used to. The elder mech’s servo was gentle, fingers gliding along the nigh invisible sensors dotting the sheer edge.

He was amused, by the look in his optic. “You three have always been," Shockwave paused, searching for the right word: "Important."

Starscream tried to talk, but that hand drifted along his wing, and instead he let out a small moan. The small show of weakness was enough; Shockwave was then relentless, the cannon of his left arm pressing into Starscream’s back, their chests colliding with a loud crash. His good hand palmed the edges of the shuddering wing as he stared down at the seeker’s face, drinking in the expressions of surprise, arousal, and pleasure. Starscream’s claws were scratching at his chest, marring the bright red and purple with slivers of lines. “Shockwave," he gasped, more in surprise than anything, but it was enough. More than enough.

Shockwave pushed the smaller mech against one of the tables, seating him there, uncaring as equipment was rattled by his enthusiasm. Before Starscream could react, or even properly intake, his cannon was pressing between the seeker’s legs. He thrummed the engines and Starscream shrieked, back arching and legs shooting straight out. Shockwave took a firm hold of his waist, trapping him in place while the cannon vibrated and grew blazing hot against his interface panel. Shockwave groaned softly as he heard the click of Starscream’s valve cover opening. The seeker bucked and writhed against the humming cannon, unable to move away or escape the intense sensations. His claws scrabbled and latched onto the seams of Shockwave’s elbows, trying to move his valve to where the vibrations were roughest, panting and moaning most greedily. The elder mech obliged him, pressing the very tip of his cannon against Starscream’s soaking valve, earning another shriek. If he were to power up his cannon any further, he could blast straight through the seeker’s small frame. Starscream had to know that, and no doubt, it only served to heighten his pleasure.

By the time Starscream overloaded, Shockwave’s spike was straining against his panel, and he could feel his own lubricant beading at the seams. He slowed the cannon, letting the seeker ride out his orgasm. He was shivering violently, holding onto Shockwave like he’d fall. “Oh," he moaned, low and sweet. Shockwave’s interface panel was throbbing. He stepped back, watching as the seeker’s legs curled, his thighs squeezing tight together.

"See what I mean?" Starscream asked breathlessly. He gave a cock-eyed grin, only then noticing how tense the other mech was. “Er," he stammered, “Shall I, ah…?"

Shockwave replied by retracting his interface panel and opening both his spike and valve covers. Starscream snickered and slid gracefully to his knees, arching his wings and giving what he hoped was a seductive expression. Shockwave’s optic dimmed and the seeker smirked in response. He drew a claw along Shockwave’s thick spike, re-familiarizing himself with the purple and black ridges, the glowing (so ostentatious) designs curling around the tip. He gave it a lick, the taste of hot metal bringing back memories of long ago, before the four of them had fallen apart. Before the war had carried on for far longer than Megatron had promised…

But now, Shockwave’s cooling fans were roaring, his good servo cupped the back of Starscream’s head, and he focused on the swollen spike in front of him. He mouthed slowly along the side, teasing Shockwave until the elder mech’s grip grew painfully tight. Starscream relented then, swallowing down as much as he could, using the dull edge of his claws where he couldn’t fit. As he bobbed and sucked, he brought his free hand up to Shockwave’s (deliciously wet) valve. He fell into the old rhythm like he’d been practicing: head down, spike to the back of his throat, two fingers thrusting into Shockwave, pull away while sucking, fingers out, repeat. Soon enough Shockwave was groaning quietly, his thighs trembling.

It had been so long, and he had been alone for so long — nothing emotional, only physical, this was purely release — Starscream on his knees (where he belonged) was such a pretty sight— Shockwave could hardly—

His intakes audibly clicked and his hips jerked as he overloaded. The tension bled out of his system and he sighed quietly. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he heard Starscream spluttering incoherently and bothered looking down. He had (accidentally) covered the seeker’s face with transfluid. Starscream seemed dazed, half-heartedly trying to clean himself off, only to further smear and add to the mess with the lubricant coating his claws.

Shockwave retreated his interfacing equipment and stumbled over to some of his equipment, pulling a cleaning cloth from the disjointed machinery. When he kneeled in front of the seeker and started cleaning his face, Starscream dropped his hands with an, “Oh, thank you."

"It would not do to have anyone see you like this," Shockwave said. “As before, I believe our— arrangement— should be kept secret."

Starscream nodded. “I’ll have Soundwave comm. you when we talk to Megatron." He spoke in a choked mumble, apparently still struggling to swallow. “We can only hope our lord is… willing to participate."

"I am certain he will be." Shockwave tilted Starscream’s chin up. “So long as you promise to behave as a loyal first lieutenant. Should your old ways return, Starscream, this arrangement would be less than satisfactory for any of us."

"I’ve already made my promises to Megatron," the seeker said, sneering as the cloth was brought over his lips.

"Good. Keep them." Shockwave pulled away and they both stood. Starscream shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Give Soundwave my regards."

"Right then," he said. “I will go and, and make arrangements." He gave Shockwave one last, fleeting look, betraying both his nerves and his renewed arousal, before nodding his farewell and walking towards the door (with a slight gait, to Shockwave’s amusement). The scientist turned back to his half-assembled machinery, a rare and long-forgotten emotional response stirring in the back of his mind. Excitement, he recalled, running his fingers along the edge of the table. He was excited.

It will be good, he thought, to be in Megatron’s berth again, to be with them again.


	2. New Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticon high command come to a verbal-- and physical-- agreement.

"It is good to see you up, master!"

Megatron just grunted in reply. Starscream hurried to keep up with the other mech's long strides, his claws wringing as he contemplated how to get Megatron out of the busy halls. Vehicons bowed as their Lord passed, newly repaired after being shoved into the fusion canon power source by Optimus Prime. Darkmount was gone but the _Nemesis_ was in fine order; and, more importantly to Starscream, they had survived the attack. The close call had been what prompted him to blurt out the order " _kiss me_ " to Soundwave (and it had not been at all pathetic in any sense of the word), and then afterwards to start the... negotiations. Soundwave and Shockwave had both proven to be most enthusiastic to renew their previous relationship. However, they couldn't truly begin repairing the damages of distance and time (preferably with less talking and more interfacing) until Megatron had agreed as well.

"My Lord, if I may, ah, Soundwave and I wish to speak with you." Starscream peeked up at Megatron's face, whose expression went from neutral to curious as soon as Soundwave was brought into the equation.

"Speak then," he commanded.

"Somewhere more private, perhaps...?" Megatron huffed an annoyed sigh and took the next left, leaving the seeker scrambling to catch up. He lead them both closer to the command centre than Starscream would have liked; but when he recognized the door to his master's quarters, his confidence hitched up with his wings.

However, once they were inside, Starscream hesitated by the door. He contacted Soundwave and Shockwave-- he said he would, after all-- and let them know Megatron was willing to listen. His optics darted around the chambers, large and open. The only other door was to the leader's private washracks. Everything else remained unabashedly there: the berth, the chains connected to one of the walls, the completely uncovered table, kept clean specifically for bending someone over it.

Megatron sat now in his personal throne. He toyed with the chains attached to one of the arms and beckoned Starscream over. As soon as he was within reaching distance his lord lashed out and grabbed his wrist, bringing him onto his lap with a graceless tumble and a squawk. Starscream hurriedly sat upright, trying to regain his neutral expression, but found that hard once Megatron's claws stroked his wings.

"So," Megatron says, smirking at the seeker in his arms. "What do we have to talk about?"

"We ought to wait until Soundwave has arrived, my lord," Starscream said, "And, er, Shockwave too, actually..."

"Is that so." Megatron smirked and hooked a claw under his Second's chin, making him look up. "Shall I guess what this is about, then?" Starscream gave a half-sparked grin and a shrug.

"And why should I agree to such a thing?" The lord asked. "Will you stab through my spark during interfacing, or would you wait until after?"

"I've been loyal!" Starscream immediately protested, wings drooping. "I did save you from Darkmount, when it was collapsing. I--"

"Against my orders." Megatron interrupted but his smile widened. "Your disobedience can be useful at times, I suppose."

They both stared for a little while, Megatron smirking and Starscream widening his optics pleadingly.

"It has been too long since I've had the three of you," Megatron leaned in, completely encompassing Starscream and invading his space from all sides. "And you, pet, have been very, very good lately."

Starscream opened his mouth to speak but his reply was muffled in a harsh kiss. He immediately pressed into it, purring at the taut lust in Megatron's frame and the slow slide of his master's tongue along his. Megatron had fucked Starscream a few times after they'd rebuilt Darkmount, but not once after Shockwave's return. He couldn't quite say he was unsatisfied, however. His valve was still tingling from Shockwave's attentions not an hour ago.

Megatron pulled away and his smirk had Starscream's thoughts stalling in nervousness. "We will bond," he said, before leaning in and recapturing his second's mouth with his own. Starscream allowed it for a few moments, letting this news sink in.

He pulled away and Megatron nipped at his jaw, down his neck cabling, making him tilt his head up. "Bond?" He whispered. His claws dug into his leader's shoulders by reflex. "Us?! Are you in--" He was cut off by his own screech as Megatron bit down, gnashing his sharp teeth into thin metal and thick cables.

"We will bond," Megatron repeated. His voice was a harsh growl, spoken against Starscream's throat in a warning low enough to rattle the seeker's vocalizer. "We have danced around one another for too long, my dear Starscream. Centuries have been wasted on you fighting me. We will stop wasting time and we will be unified." He sat up straight, optics burning into the seeker's, claws holding his chin so he couldn't look away.

"F-fine," Starscream stammered, his wings shifting in combination of annoyance and fear. "I thought bonding was supposed to be a-- a long process, a courtship, but Primus knows the mighty Megatron would be so..." Megatron rolled his optics as Starscream ranted, but didn't even try to get away or actually refuse. But he let the seeker get the whining out of his system, massaging his wings while he only half-listened.

"--and it won't change anything, I'll still be your first lieutenant-- besides Shockwave, I mean--" Starscream was cut off as the door beeped loudly.

"Enter," Megatron called.

Soundwave obeyed and Starscream went rigid. He had completely forgotten about the other two. Megatron obviously hadn't; he grinned and shifted Starscream over to one thigh, patting his other invitingly.

"Master," Starscream said. "H-how are we supposed to bond when...?"

Megatron looked down at him. "It will not be difficult," he said. "Soundwave and I are already bonded, and he has researched--"

Starscream's screech of "WHAT?!" was loud enough to echo through Megatron's quarters. Soundwave reacted first, long-fingered hands wrapping around the seeker from behind, forgetting Megatron's invitation to sit.

"Since when have you two been bonded?! And why was I never told?!"

"Since before you were even created," Megatron snapped. "And of course you were never informed!"

"But I am--"

"Starscream!" The snarl of his name shut him up instinctively and he leaned away from his leader, pressing back into Soundwave's chassis. The silent mech rubbed comforting circles on his waist. "You are being informed now," Megatron said, softer than his usual. "And that is not without reason."

Starscream hesitated. "Oh," he said.

Megatron leaned in and kissed the seeker again, growling encouragement as Starscream went pliant in Soundwave's arms. When he pulled back he lifted the spy onto his lap as well, arms around them both, keeping them tightly pressed together in an arousing tangle of long limbs and fluttering wings.

It had been too long, he considered as Soundwave removed his visor. He kissed his spy, pulling him up to straddle his right thigh as Starscream shifted on his left. He pulled away and watched them kiss. He growled deep in his chassis. Far too long.

The door beeped again. "Enter!" Megatron shouted. As his prized engineer entered and hesitated at the sight greeting him, Megatron grinned widely at Shockwave. "Shall we take this to the berth?" He said. Starscream went rigid in his lap again.

"Master," he whispered hurredily, "you can't-- can't mean!" He looked between the slowly approaching scientist and his leader. "I-- he hates me! We can't bond!" His voice grew only the more frantic when Megatron stood up, carrying both his spy and his seeker and heading for the berth. "I-I-I don't mind sharing a bond with Soundwave, but him?! He wasn't part of the deal! You said--"

"I said we will bond, Starscream." Megatron stopped at the berth and dropped both of them onto it. Soundwave landed gracefully onto his knees; Starscream far less so. Shockwave joined them, remaining silent and observing. "I meant the four of us." Starscream sat up and he stared at Shockwave, jaw gaping.

"We are to bond?" Shockwave asked quietly. When Megatron grabbed him and yanked him into a rough hug he allowed it, sighing softly as his lord tongued over his helm's ventilations. Meanwhile, Starscream opened his mouth to renew his complaining when Soundwave distracted him, gathering up the smaller mech with his long tentacles.

Starscream didn't get much of a chance to protest after that. First Shockwave rode Megatron's spike, deliciously slow as Soundwave teased and toyed with the seeker he had trapped. And when Starscream took Shockwave's spike into his mouth, grinning as the scientist groaned with the duel sensations, well, he couldn't very well argue against anything.

Shockwave rocked faster down onto his master, grinding the huge spike deep in his valve and Soundwave pulled Starscream away. He was sat onto Soundwave's lap, watching as Megatron pulled Shockwave down and their leader's chestplates opened. He watched, open mouthed, as Shockwave followed suit. Megatron's spark was a deep, hungry red; Shockwave's was a vibrant yellow. And when they met, both mechs shouting and roaring their pleasure, orange light crackled and lit the room and Starscream's own spark jumped in response. Static erupted from Soundwave's mouth and he was perfectly still, frozen arms and tightening tentacles wrapped around Starscream.

When they overloaded, there was a rush of discernible energy-- Starscream could taste it in the air. Soundwave slumped against his back, his fans and vents roaring as Shockwave fell onto their leader. Megatron wrapped his arms around the scientist, purring with contentment as they rested.

"You felt it?" Starscream whispered into Soundwave's audio. The spy looked at him and his optics were a bright, vivid purple. He didn't answer in any way save to kiss Starscream, bringing their fronts together and pinning the seeker to the berth.

The bonding was unlike anything Starscream had ever felt. With Soundwave's spike moving hard and deep inside him, with his purple spark latching onto his own bright red one, with the spy's tongue in his mouth, the connection went on and on and he thrashed mindlessly. He could feel Megatron's spark thrumming through Soundwave's; and Shockwave's, dimly, distantly. It was a slow burn that travelled through his body, shorted his optics, and brought him screaming to overload.

When Megatron forced him down and brought their sparks together it made his circuits burn all the hotter and he reeled under his master's many kisses. Their sparks joined burnt pure red, solid and together. Flecks of purple and yellow lit the room and Starscream let out a shriek; Shockwave and Soundwave were bonding at the same time, and it was so cold and he'd never imagined this. Megatron rolled his hips into his seeker and Shockwave pressed tightly against Soundwave and their sparks were snapping so loudly.  
Megtron wrought two more overloads out of his seeker before his own left him collapsing. He shuddered and carefully held his weight above Starscream, who lay exhausted, panting and whining, optics flickering as he tested the bond. He could feel Megatron's nigh-insatiable lust, his need for conquest, his power. Soundwave was calm in Shockwave's arms, but happy, so unbelievably happy.

He almost fell into recharge there, warm under Megatron's frame, but he was pulled up and backwards. When Megatron laid him down again he was in front of Shockwave, who knelt before him and hesitated.

"I don't..." Starscream whimpered. Shockwave leaned forward and touched him, stroking a wing gently. He didn't say anything as he hitched Starscream's legs around his waist. The seeker moaned as he was penetrated again, Shockwave's thick, ridged spike filling him just so, as it had his mouth earlier in the day. He pulled Starscream up into his lap, holding him there tightly. He hesitated again as their still-open sparks brushed. The seeker in his arms keened.

Starscream could feel it: Megatron and Soundwave were there as well, the bond was wide open as he and Shockwave merged at last. The both of them jerked and writhed against each other, grinding their chests together and limbs wrapping around each other.

Shockwave wanted this, wanted him, Starscream could feel it. Shockwave's loneliness-- Megatron's hunger-- Soundwave's joy-- seeing him seeing them seeing--  
 _Not alone. Never again._

It was as if Shockwave had spoken it aloud, had screamed it right into his audios, for all the intensity the thought carried.

 _Never,_ whispered Soundwave.

 _Mine._ Megatron's tone was absolute and unyielding and inescapable.

Starscream clutched onto Shockwave's shoulders and wailed as the bond came full circle. The others might have been shouting or moving or screaming but he couldn't tell. Their sparks were with his and it was so terrible and wonderful and

perfect.

When he woke up all was quiet. He was laying on his side, wings folded back, face buried in Soundwave's neck and his back spooned by Shockwave. Megatron lay on the other side of Soundwave, one of his arms curled overtop the spy, the clawed hand landing on Starscream's hip.

The bond was still open. He was surprised by how right it felt.

 _Us,_ he thought.

Soothed by the presence of his three new bondmates and lulled by the sounds of their vents, Starscream fell quickly back into recharge.

Everything was finally going right.


End file.
